It's Easy: The DrakeXRoxy relationship
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: The relationship between Roxy and my OC in a song. Song by Boston, performed by Drake and Roxy as a duet. With a surprise at the end, the relationship lives. Based off of Search for Sparks


**It's Easy**

**Lyrics by Tom Scholtz**

_**How would I best describe the relationship between Roxy and my OC? Well, this song would best describe it. This is a song by Boston, my favorite band of all time. It debuted on their second album; Don't Look Back, and was written by Tom Scholtz. It's my favorite Boston Track of all time. Enjoy…**_

**Drake**

Drake looked at the clock; **2:30** is what the hands indicated.

Seeing as he'd be off duty in 5 minutes, when Sky would pick up Bloom, and that he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Roxy.

He was currently standing by the door to Bloom's classroom, as Bloom was finishing her current stack of papers to grade.

**Roxy**

On a Wednesday, classes ended an hour earlier than usual. She was currently in potiontology, and had finished up her classwork ten minutes ago.

The clock currently read **2:31**, with the second hand moving at a steady rate.

She packed up all of her stuff, and began to stare at the clock. When it finally struck 2:35, the bell rang, signaling an end to class.

With that, she raced out the door. Once outside the classroom, she ran in the direction of Bloom's classroom, knowing where she'd find Drake.

**Drake**

After Bloom dismissed her class, he started to hear the strangest sound. It appeared that there was music, which started to play a certain arrangement of electric and acoustic guitars as he could see Roxy run up to him.

When she got there, she did the strangest thing. She started to sing.

**Roxy**

_Hey_

_I've got no place to be_

_And no one I'd rather see_

His response however, was for him to sing too.

**Drake**

_I won't mind,_

_If you can't find_

_The time to stay with me_

**Roxy**

_I've got no time for wastin'_

_Got to live a life while I can_

**Drake**

_I won't hide_

_If you decide_

_To let me be your man_

'_Cause when I get close to you_

**Roxy**

_Not much to say_

**Drake**

_I get that same old feelin' I had in my younger days_

**Roxy**

_And I can show you the way_

**Drake**

_It's just a game we play_

**Drake and Roxy**

_It's easy_

_Takin' it day by day_

At this, Bloom looked at them, and muttered "No more steaksauce before bed."

However, as the guitar interlude quickly went during this, it led for Drake and Roxy to continue

**Drake and Roxy**

_It's Easy,_

_Easy_

_Easy,_

With this, they ran outside to the yard, before starting once again

**Drake**

_Hey_

_You know I would concede_

**Roxy**

_And I think we both agree_

**Drake**

_You and I _

_Can testify_

**Roxy**

_That love is what we need_

**Drake**

_Just take a look around you_

_Livin' for the future is blind_

**Roxy**

_I believe, _

_What we achieve_

**Both**

_Will soon be left behind_

At this, Sky landed on his Wind-Rider, got a look at them, and suddenly ran to find Bloom to tell her what's going on, leaving the wind-rider behind.

However, the duet continued, with Drake and Roxy both boarding the wind-rider, with Drake in front, and Roxy in back. However, Drake was starting to feel a little uneasy

**Drake**

_The things that I try to say_

_So hard to find_

**Roxy**

_When you doubt _

_What your life is about_

_Let me ease your mind_

**Drake**

_And I can show you the way_

**Roxy**

_It's just a game we play_

**Both**

_It's easy, takin' it day by day_

_It's easy_

At this, Drake set the Wind-Rider down at the lake, just as what sounded like a guitar solo started playing.

They both got off the wind-rider immediately, looked in each other's eyes, and slowly, inch by inch, leaned in for a kiss, meeting in a tender moment.

As the solo started to end, they began to sing once again

**Drake**

_Hey,_

_I've got no place to be_

**Roxy**

_And no one I'd rather see_

**Drake**

_I won't mind_

_If you should find_

_That you're in love with me_

**Roxy**

_We've got no time for wastin'_

_Got to live a life while we can_

**Drake**

_I won't hide_

_If you decide_

_To let me be your man_

**Roxy**

'_Cause when I get close to you_

**Drake**

_Not much to say_

**Roxy**

_I get that same old feelin' I had in my younger day_

**Drake**

_And I can show you the way_

**Roxy**

_It's just a game we play_

**Drake**

_It's easy, takin' it day by day_

**Both**

_It's easy, takin' it day by day_

As they ran out of lyrics, and the music started to end, they began making out, and soon found themselves making love at the lake shore\

xXx

Drake woke with a start in his sofa-bed in Bloom's apartment. He looked at the clock on the table, which read **3:50 AM**

He also noticed the bottle of steaksauce next to it.

"I've got to stop drinking steaksauce before bed." He murmured.

He felt a stirring behind him.

Turning his head, he looked right at Roxy's sleeping face on the other side of the bed behind him.


End file.
